Into My Heart
by muhrissee
Summary: <html><head></head>AU, Femslash, BxA Bella, along with her twin Jasper and their father Charlie have moved to Forks, what will the rainy town throw at them? When you've lived the last 300 years alone, what do you do when you're no longer alone? I suck at summaries. Just read it.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. This is a FEMSLASH between Alice/Bella. If you don't like it, don't read it. Review it and tell me what you think!**

**Please Enjoy :)**

BPOV

Have you ever felt the rush of speeding down the winding road through the forest; wind blowing in your face. In all my three hundred years I've only felt one other thrill that tops this, running. I slowed my Ducati down as I approached Forks; the last thing I needed was my dad to pull me over. Charlie was the Chief of Police in a little podunk town in the Olympic Peninsula. We have to move around a lot so people don't realize that we're not aging. Charlie, my father, is a vampire, he's been around a lot longer than most. I'm a little different, I have a heartbeat, I can eat food, all that fun human stuff, except I'm half vampire. Charlie fell in love with a very wild spirit in the early 1700's and was brave enough to marry her. She became pregnant shortly after their marriage and one night while Charlie was hunting, my brother and I came along. Unfortunately, she bled to death before Charlie made it back. He was devastated, I remember being able to see it on his face then, and sometimes I still see it to this day. We've been on our own since then, it took about three years before we looked like adults and acted like it too.

I pulled into the station as Charlie came out to greet me. "Hey Bells, what's up?"

I chuckled, "Just got back from Seattle, and thought I'd stop by before going home. I got you some things; they'll be delivered this weekend."

"Am I going to shit when I see the bill?" He only half joked.

"Haha, very funny, Dad." When in all honesty, I knew this wouldn't even be a dent in the fortune we've made over the years. I started my baby back up and waved by to Charlie as I took off out of the parking lot. I loved our house. It was very modern and open. It was also in the middle of the woods. There were three separate wings for each of us. I designed most of the architecture of the house then I let everyone customize their own wings. My wing is closest to the trees so the entire side is made of glass walls that slide open. I have a study inside a massive library and my bedroom is more like a recording studio. I love my music. There's a huge four poster king size bed in the center of the room. it's my meditating place. I have no other use for it, as I don't need sleep, and I don't have a mate. I pulled my Ducati into the garage and smiled as I saw Jasper's Audi parked in his spot. I raced inside and over to his room, where he was reading one of his giant history tomes. "JAZZY!" I screamed as I tackled him in a hug.

He laughed. "Hello to you too, Bella Bear," He hugged me tight, and kissed my forehead before asking, "Have you hunted yet?"

"No, I was going to right when I dropped my bike off, but I saw your car, and I wanted to see if you wanted to go with me?"

"Of course, I could go for a moose or two" he flashed me toothy grin before leaping out his window and calling out, "Race ya!"

"Cheater." I mumbled just loud enough for him to hear me as I took off through the forest after him. His hearty laughter echoed through the trees.

After I had caught up with him and we took down a few moose to ease our thirst, we sat down in a small clearing that shone with moonlight. "How was Venice?" I asked.

"It was good, much more crowded than I remember."

"When was the last time we were there? 1840 something?" I laughed. "There has been quite a population increase since then."

"Yeah, I mostly ventured out at night. There were too many people to test my control with."

"You would've been fine, Jazz." I said grabbing his hand reassuringly. He had always struggled around humans, me on the other hand had absolutely no craving for human blood at all.

"Yeah sure." He said. "In other news though, Aro and Marcus send their regards. They said they might come out to visit soon."

"Oh! That would be so exciting. I haven't seen them in so long!" Uncle Aro and Uncle Marcus were Charlie's brothers, but Charlie didn't want to hunt humans so he went his own way. They've always supported us in our lifestyle, but they never wanted to try it themselves. We go to Volterra occasionally to visit them, but mostly we stay out of their business. Caius doesn't share the same tolerance to our lifestyle as the rest and causes issues with Charlie when we visit.

"Come little sister, we have to get ready for school."

Already? I looked at my watch, 6:48. Wait. "Hey! I'm older than you by 4 ½ minutes!" I mused his hair and took off back to the house. I showered and began picking out my clothes for the first day of school. I chose dark skinny jeans and a Marilyn Monroe shirt with my leather jacket over the top, and slipped on my leather riding boots. I met Jasper downstairs and noticed he was wearing dark jeans and a grey t shirt, with a jacket slung over his shoulder. Charlie came through the door as we were headed towards it.

"You two have a good day, and remember; don't eat anyone." Charlie joked as he hugged us both. "Oh wait. I have your schedules."

I didn't need to look at them to know they were exactly alike. I kissed Charlie on the cheek before heading to the garage. Jasper got in his Audi and I hopped on my bike. I smirked. "Race ya?" Mimicking him from earlier, I zoomed out of the garage. My bike purred along the road, I pulled into my spot at the back of the parking lot three-tenths of a second before Jasper did.

"We are going to have to get you another bike, Jazz. Your car can't handle the roads like my baby does."

"I agree, I have had my eye on one for a while now but I need you to check it out first."

"This weekend?" I asked as we headed toward building A where our first class was.

"How about next weekend? Dad wants to go to the game this weekend." I grunted. Sports. I hated them with a passion.

Jazz and I were early enough that we could get the back table for English. Hopefully this teacher wouldn't bore me to death teaching me the things I've known for centuries. Jazz and I continued to have a silent conversation using our powers. Jasper is an empath, whereas mine is more visual. I can create feelings and scenes and make someone see them and feel them. Jazz and I are so in tune with each other that we sometimes don't even realize that we are doing it.

The morning passed without anything interesting happening until lunch that is. Jazz and I were heading towards the cafeteria when we both smelled the scent of a few vampires. Instantly on guard we followed the scent to the cafeteria where we saw four of them sitting at a table pretending to eat. One was huge, I know Jazz was analyzing him as the first to take out. The other male was looking very angrily at his tray of food. Next to the huge one was a woman that could have been a model. And next to her there was a petite one with short hair. As soon as my eyes roamed over her, she turned to look at me with as smile on her face. Our eyes locked and Jasper had to catch me as I collapsed to my knees. The next thing I knew was Jasper was snarling at someone and standing over me. I looked around him and saw my angel as she began to speak.

"You've kept me waiting long enough, Bella."

Then all I saw was darkness..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Standard disclaimers apply. I own nothing. **

BPOV

I woke up back at the house laying in my bed. Then I remembered what happened at school and I sprung up and searched my surroundings ready to fight. I sensed Jazz downstairs with someone else. My heart gave a resounding thud as I tried to find the vampires scent. It was like nothing I've ever smelled before, honey, and pine with a trace of mint in there. I steeled myself before going downstairs, Jazz was sitting on the leather couch talking with the pixie that shattered my world earlier. At my entrance to the room, the both stood.

Jazz was the first to speak, "Well, I'll just leave you two, so you can talk and whatnot." He kissed my cheek before he exited through the garage. I heard his engine start up and drive off. I looked back to the pixie with confusion and curiosity.

She must have noticed this because she said "I'm Alice by the way, I'm sorry for startling you earlier, it's just I've seen you from the moment I woke up as this," she gestured to herself. "And I was so excited to finally meet you. I've waited for you for a very long time."

"What do you mean you saw me?" I asked. I hadn't expected to have a mate. I was never attracted to anyone ever, but now, looking at her, things were happening to me that I didn't know possible.

"I have a gift, just like you do, I am able to see the future." She smiled, but it wasn't a full smile, what was wrong? I moved in front of her and before I knew what I was doing my fingers caressed her cheek. We both gasped at the electric feeling that coursed through our bodies. Before either of us could react we were kissing, her cold lips formed perfectly to my slightly warmer ones. My tongue licked her bottom lip begging for entrance, which she gladly gave. As soon as I could taste her tongue on mine I let out a deep moan. I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I zipped back upstairs and into my room without breaking the kiss, as I laid her down on my bed I broke away to look in her eyes. They were pitch black but I could see the desire in them.

"I, erm, I know I've only known you for all of five minutes but I've never felt like this before. Do you feel it too?" I asked nervously.

She smiled and pecked my lips, "Bella, I've waiting 134 years to be with you. I felt the mating pull the moment I saw you in my vision." She rolled us over so that I was on my back with her straddling my legs. "I love you, Isabella."

I was dumbfounded, I barely knew this woman that was confessing her love for me, yet deep in my chest I knew that I loved her unconditionally. "I love you too." I responded while staring deep into her eyes.

She just smirked in return and began kissing and sucking the skin of my neck. Yep. She was going to be the death of me. Her hands toyed with the bottom of my shirt and I arched up so that she could take it off of me. I reached up and ripped hers off too, which earned me a growl in return. I could smell her arousal mixing with mine to create a intoxicating aroma. I kissed the swell of her breast that were outside of her bra, while reaching behind her to undo the snap. After fumbling and growling for a minute, Alice giggled and undid it for me, then she ripped mine right in half.

"I'll buy you a dozen more," she breathed just before capturing my nipple between her lips, her tongue teasing my hardened nub.

"Oh...my...God.." I moaned out, my back arching into her.

The next thing I knew was we were completely naked grinding all over each other. "Bella...baby...touch me, please." Alice moaned out. I slid my hand down to her wet folds and gasped when I felt how warm she was. I kissed her roughly as I played with her clit, eliciting a loud throaty moan from her. I kissed my way down to her chest and sucked one of her nipples in my mouth as I plunged two fingers into her wet folds. I slid them in and out as fast as I could and I could tell she was close. I flipped us back over so she could ride my fingers and brought her lips back down to mine. Her orgasm was the most beautiful thing I have ever witnessed, head thrown back, eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth slightly parted as she moaned my name.

She smiled at me before kissing my lips again, "My turn," and I just about came right there by the sound of her voice. She kissed every inch of my body all the way down to the spot that I wanted her most. She looked up at me with have lidded eyes before she tenderly licked my folds. I screamed her name as she began to devour me, she never stopped her ministrations as she began the finger me as well. The combination sent me over the edge almost immediately. She graciously lapped up all that I gave her before sliding back up my body to hold me.

"That was amazing," she smiled at me. I ran my fingers over the fresh bite on her neck, "That won't go away, will it?"

"Nope, it'll show that I'm all yours, forever." She replied while grinning like a fool. Then she kissed my neck and began sucking hard. I knew what she was doing, but I couldn't make myself be bothered by it. It actually turned me on once again.

Just as I was about to pounce on her again I heard Jasper pulling into the garage. I looked at her sheepishly, "Later." I said as I pushed my lips against hers and pulled her with me into my bathroom to shower. We didn't do anything besides explore each other as we washed ourselves. She raided my closet when we were done, and I have to say, I kind of like seeing her in my clothes. Once we were presentable we went downstairs to meet Jasper. I grabbed her hand as we went down the stairs, needing some sort of contact with her.

Jazz had a suspicious grin on his face as we rounded the corner, "Bella. Did you even talk at all?" He said teasingly.

I just growled in response.

"Seriously Bells, I'm happy for you. You too, Alice."

"Aww Jazzy!" I said as I hugged him.

"Don't thank me too much. Dad's on his way home to meet your mate."

Alice looked excited, and I'm sure I looked scared to death. But before I could even react, I heard Dad walking through the door


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Standard Disclaimer, I own nothing. The song in this song belongs to Mary Lambert. No infringement intended. ENJOY :)**

Chapter 3

BPOV

I was freaking out, Charlie doesn't react well to strangers, what if he tries to attack Alice. The thought of that made my inner beast react and I was in front of Alice crouched and ready to attack any threat. Charlie turned the corner and instantly put his hands up in surrender.

"Bella, I'm not going to hurt her. I just want to meet my new daughter in law."

Alice put her arms around my waist and pulled me to her. "Baby, it's okay. I'm safe." I couldn't respond yet so I just smothered my face in her neck smelling her scent to calm my beast down.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It was just instinct, I couldn't control myself." I apologized, more embarrassed than anything.

"It's okay, honey. I understand, I've been there." He said, looking thoughtful for a moment. "I am Charles Swan-Volturi. You can call me Charlie though." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"Charlie, I must say, my visions don't do you justice at all. You're much more friendly looking in person." Alice laughed and then threw her arms around him in a hug.

Jasper came to Dad's rescue, "Dad, Alice has visions of the future. She saw Bella the moment she woke up as a vampire."

"Ahh, okay, I've got it now." Dad said, clearly embarrassed. "I'm just going to go to my study and call Marcus."

He disappeared before anyone could say anything. I let out the breath that I didn't know I was holding and wrapped my arms back around Alice. I looked over at Jasper, "Have you eaten? I'm hungry for a change." We could survive off of both blood and human food, however we mostly just drank blood, every now and again we got cravings for human food.

"No, I went hunting while I was gone though. I'm good."

Alice tensed up a little in my arms, and when I looked at her, I noticed a far away look in her eyes. She must be having a vision.

Suddenly she started jumping up and down, clapping her hands, "OOH we have to go to Seattle. And you have to come too!"

"Why do I have to go, shouldn't you two be getting some PG alone time in?" Jasper asked, clearly not wanting to go.

"No, Jasper, it is very important that you come with us."

I was amused at Jasper's obvious predicament. "Come on Jazz, how bad will one night on the town be? Now come on, I'm hungry."

Jasper grumbled under his breath for a moment longer before hanging his head and heading towards the garage. "Where are we going exactly?"

Alice jumped in before I could, "Head towards Seahurst Park. We'll meet you there."

Jasper nodded and got in his car and took off, I looked at her, "Seahurst Park? Why? What's there?"

She just smiled and kissed me roughly on the mouth, taking my breath away. "Shh, love. I'll explain in due time."

"Come on then," I said pulling her over to my other baby, my 1967 Shelby GT500. I bought her new and I rarely drive her anymore, but I feel like I will be driving her more and more now a days. I pulled Alice to me as I kissed her with everything I've got. We backed up until she was against my door, her hands were tangled in my hair, holding me to her. I massaged one of her breasts which made her moan loudly. We were interrupted by Charlie shouting "ISABELLA MARIE! NOT IN THE GARAGE!"

I hung my head in defeat when Alice slid out from between me and the car to get in on the passenger side. I got in and started her up, smiling a little at the purr of the engine. I looked over at Alice and she still had desire and lust written all over her face. She smiled hungrily at me before saying, "Better get on the road, baby, Jasper is waiting for us." Then she cupped my throbbing sex as I shifted gears and peeled out.

Needless to say, Jasper was going to be waiting for us. After two pit stops and multiple orgasms, we finally pulled into Seattle.

"Now why did you send Jazz to Seahurst Park?"

"I had a vision of him finding his mate there. I know you want him happy, so I want him happy too. So I might have played match maker a little." She was playing with my fingers on the gear shift, obviously nervous about my reaction.

"That's so sweet. I'm glad you did it." I picked up her hand and kissed her fingers. "What is she like?"

"Her name is Bree, that's all I really know."

"Well, I guess we're about to find out." I said as I parked next to Jasper's Audi.

"Bella, Alice. There's someone I want you to meet." Jasper said as a greeting. I could see a petite young woman standing next to him, she had long brown hair and red eyes, but she was very beautiful. A perfect match for my Jazz. "This is Bree, she is my mate. Thank you, Alice"

"You're most welcome, I want you to be happy too." Alice replied instantly.

"Hello Bree, I am Bella. I'm Jasper's twin."

She looked very shy, but she came over to shake my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, I've only known Jasper for a couple hours but he speaks very highly of you."

Jasper cleared his throat, "Right well, Bree and I are going to hunting for a little. She's still a newborn, and not comfortable around humans yet."

"Call me later?" I asked.

"Of course." He smiled genuinely at me.

I projected how happy I was for him to him. He came over to hug me, whispering "I love you too Bells."

With that they got in Jasper's car and took off.

"Can we go eat now? I'm starving!"

Alice chuckled before we got back in the car to, finally, get some food.

We ended up at a seafood place along the pier. I ate quickly and then we were off again, not in any hurry to get home. I turned on the stereo as one of my classical pieces started flowing through the car. I began singing, hopefully to show Alice just how much she already means to me.

_She says I smell like safety and home_

_I named both of her eyes Forever and Please Don't Go_

_I could be your morning sunrise all the time, all the time yeah_

_This could be good, this could be good_

I grab her hand and squeeze it gently.

_I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

_What's your middle name?_

_Do you hate your job?_

_Do you fall in love too easily?_

_Whats your favorite word?_

_You like kissing girls?_

_Can I call you baby?_

_Yeah yeah_

_She says that people stare cuz we look so good together_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_And I can't change, even if I tried_

_Even if I wanted to_

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _

_I'm not crying on Sunday, I'm not crying on Sunday _

_Love is patient, love is kind _

_My love, my love, my love, my love_

_She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm_

By the time I finished singing, Alice's eyes are brimming with the tears I know she can't shed. I pull over to the side of the road. My hands cup her face, "Don't cry my love,"

"I love you so much Bella, did you write that?"

"Yeah, I just never knew who it was about until now." I said, before I kissed her gently. Tonight was about us. Tomorrow we will have to deal with everything else, but tonight was ours.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

We got back to my house with a few hours to kill before school. I didn't want share Alice with anyone, but at the same time; I want everyone to know she is mine. Alice was currently browsing through all of the numerous tomes I've collected through the years, while I was lounging in my chair enjoying the peace her presence brought me.

Alice's giggle brought me out of my trance, I looked over to her holding one of my favorite books, "Harry Potter? Really?"

"Hey! That's one of my favorites! I actually wanted to be in the movies, but Charlie wouldn't let me." I grabbed the book from her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist. "So I settled for going to the premieres and meeting the cast." I concluded before capturing her lips with mine. We continued to battle for dominance for a while before she pulled away.

"Fuck," she cursed almost silently. "I've gotta get home. I kind of forgot to tell them where I've been all day and night. Apparently they think I've run away."

"Do you have to?" I asked. I knew I sounded pathetic but I absolutely loathed the thought of her leaving.

"Unfortunately," she kissed my lips quickly. "But, hey, why don't you come over after school? That way you can meet everyone."

I thought about it for a moment. "I'd love to, but Charlie and Jasper will probably want to come too. They'll be all protective of me going into an unknown coven."

She gave me a lingering kiss full of love, before she leapt out of my window. I sighed when I saw her disappear in the trees. Keeping myself occupied I took a shower, and went into my closet to find something to wear. After about twenty minutes of indecision, I settled on my usual hoodie and jeans. I went downstairs to find dad and Jasper sitting in the lounge watching some sports game. I plopped down on the couch next to Jazz and picked up a magazine to read.

"Bells, I think we should talk."

I looked up to see Charlie with a serious expression on his face. "Okay, dad." I replied while setting my magazine down.

"Listen, I already like Alice, and I've barely met her. She's a nice person, her aura is very bright. It's just," he paused, glancing at me nervously. I nodded to show him to continue. "She has a grey outline to it. I don't know what that means exactly but I don't like it."

"Dad, I think I know what it is. You see, when she woke up, she was alone, she knew nothing. She can't remember her time as a human, it's just blank."

"Really? Nothing at all?" Jasper asked.

"Nothing. She gets so upset about it too."

Dad looked thoughtful, "Hmm, maybe you're right Bells." he looked to Jasper. "I wonder if?"

Jasper nodded. "I know, I was wondering the same thing. Honestly, I don't know if it would work or not."

I was thoroughly confused. "Am I missing something?"

Jasper blushed a little, "Sorry sis, I forgot that you don't know yet. Bree has a gift. She is able to see people's pasts with just a touch." He beamed with pride towards his mate. "She was rather afraid of me when we touched for the first time. For a newborn, she has immaculate control of her powers."

"Whoa." I was impressed. I knew Jasper had done some horrific things. We both had. The plague was a hard time for us too, food was very scarce. It was when we discovered we could survive off of animal blood also.

"I've withdrawn from school, by the way." he looked apologetic. "Bree is not comfortable around humans yet, and I thought maybe I could help her with her control, while helping myself at the same time."

He was rambling, he was nervous I was mad at him. If it weren't for Alice, I would probably be a little jealous that he's spending his time with her now. "Jazz, it's ok. Really. I've got Alice. I'll be okay. You're still my brother and best friend. It's not like you're leaving forever." I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Bella." he breathed into my hair.

"Speaking of Alice though, we need to talk." I said looking over at Dad who had suspiciously glossy eyes. "She has invited me over to her house-"

"Absolutely not! You are not walking into a coven without any protection!" Dad immediately sprung up and started pacing.

"I know, Dad, that's why I told her that you and Jazz will have to come too."

He stopped pacing and looked at me proudly. "That's my girl, always thinking with her head."

I glanced at my watch and noticed that I needed to get going or I wouldn't be able to see Alice before class. I jumped up at grabbed my leather jacket. "Gotta go guys," I quickly kissed my dad on the cheek and waved at Jazz.

"Keep it PG for the humans Bella!" Jasper yelled after me.

I projected an image of me taking Alice on the hood of my car towards him, and heard "AHH MY EYES! BELLA!" As I closed the door to the garage. I giggled as I sped out of the garage and towards town. I could feel the pull in my chest intensify as I neared the school. There she was, leaning against a silver Volvo was my angel. She smiled when she saw my car, I knew she couldn't see me though. My windows are as tinted as legally possible. I parked my car next to her and she got in the passenger seat.

"Good morning, baby. I missed you." she said as she leaned over to kiss me. I ran my fingers through her hair to pull her closer to me. In an instant she was straddling my legs and her tongue was fighting for dominance with mine. I gripped her ass as she ground her hips into mine.

I growled, unable to control myself. "Mine." I say as I bite down on her neck.

'Bellllllaaaaaaaaaaa" She moans out.

A sharp knock on my window pulls us out of our trance. It a man with extremely unruly bronze hair. I snapped my head to look at Alice when she growls. She is shooting daggers at him, I grab her hand to try to calm her down.

"Yes, I know you're busy Alice, I'm just simply reminding you that school starts in 93 seconds."

I was confused, "Alice, you didn't say anything. How does he know we're busy? No one can see through my windows." I whispered at her.

Her features softened when she looked at me. "Don't worry, baby. He didn't see anything. He can read minds. Here, let me introduce you." She said as she pulled me out of my car. "Edward, this is my Bella. Bella, this is my brother, Edward."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, giving me a slightly crooked grin.

I smile, taking Alice's hand in mine. "Likewise, I think we should probably hurry, don't wanna be late." I said as I pulled Alice towards our first class.


End file.
